


Home

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not even finished reading the books but a friend made me do them, because i kept torturing her with headcanons...so yeah a little ooc</p></blockquote>





	Home

There is a breeze and a sweet smell, mixed with the salty air that comes from the window.

Percy couldn’t find a better way to wake up.

There is a soft singing voice, and an old record playing on the radio. Those cheesy songs, that his mother used to play, when he was little. He remembers some of the lyrics, but it’s so old that even the background sound is weird. He stands up, and everything he does comes from the habit.

He walks, half zombie like, into the kitchen. He is not sure how he got there so quickly. He never notices. He is mostly asleep when he walks down the hall, until something so pretty that seems an illusion, wakes him up enough to realize that he isn’t dreaming. It’s true. The most beautiful and smart woman in the world is standing in the kitchen, singing some old song in her pyjamas shorts and his t-shirt.

"Morning, seaweed brain." She says, but probably doesn’t even notices, as she always says the same thing. It must be a reflex.

"What’s for breakfast?" He ask, looking at the fryingpan. She rolls her eyes. "Pancakes" She answers. She turns off the stove, and gives a plate to Percy.

"Try not to drown them this time." He was about to answer back with “They can’t drown.” But he was hungry, and Annabeth’s cooking was probably the only kind he could never refuse. They sat down and started to eat. It made him feel happy, extremely happy, that Annabeth made his pancakes blue. She picked the habit from living with him, for more than he could come to remember.

Annabeth was in a rush, architects usually were way more busy than a firefighter on their days off.

"Need to hurry." She says and kisses him quickly.

"No" He whines and clings to her waist. "Don’t go…"

"I’m going to be late!" She says, but Percy doesn’t want to let go.

"Don’t wanna…" He’s probably being childish but he doesn’t care, he wants Annabeth to stay with him. She glares at him, and he sighs." Another kiss?" Annabeth can never resist his puppy eyes. That’s probably even more of her fatal flaw than pride. She sighs and smiles.

"Just one." She kisses him again and he grins.

"Your lips are blue." She touches her lips, and with her eyes wide she sees the blue in her fingertips

"Percy!"

"Blue suits you…" He says, and she punches him. Probably not with the intention to hurt, but she is strong.

"Seaweed brain!" She says and leaves. She then turns, and give him a little kiss on the cheek. "Now so is your cheek! "

She runs to the bathroom and locks herself. Percy sighs, pancakes completely forgotten. He touches his ring finger, and joy fills him as he feels the little golden ring in it.

"Home, sweet home."

**Author's Note:**

> Not even finished reading the books but a friend made me do them, because i kept torturing her with headcanons...so yeah a little ooc


End file.
